


Sounds of Silence

by Cinaed



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy has always hated her childhood home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Secrets and Flies."

Wendy has always hated her childhood home. It is a historical site (made in the eighteenth century by some vaguely important politician, as her mother has so often reminded her over the years), but she has continued to loathe it with a passion, mostly because she has never been able to convince her parents that the house is haunted. 

No one believed her then, and no one believes her now, but even at the age of thirty-two, if Wendy finds herself alone in the old house, and silence falls, she can hear the ghostly whispers within the creaks and groans. Even now, she feels the undercurrent of malicious laughter in her very bones, a slight vibration that only she can sense but one that always makes her feel vaguely nauseous. 

As a child, she would clap her hands over her ears and hum a tune to drown out the ghosts, but once she hit thirteen she was too old to cover her ears and cower like a baby, and so she started talking to herself to fill up the silence. 

It worked well -- as long as she babbles, she can’t hear the ghosts. It has, however, given her the unfortunate habit of rambling whenever she’s nervous, which, luckily, isn’t often. All in all, Wendy considers herself a pretty confident, poised woman -- not much throws her. She can handle almost every situation without losing her cool, no matter the weirdness or aggravation factor. 

On her first day at the Clark County crime lab, she is cool and unflappable even when fifteen minutes into the shift, her supervisor asks her for a pint of blood. She keeps a straight face when she takes a naïve gulp of Sara’s coffee and almost dies choking. She somehow manages to resist the primal urge to smack the smirk off the face of the trace technician who had simply sat back and _watched_ her taste Sara’s coffee, and instead gets his name for future reference as someone to be wary of. 

Wendy is a strong, unflappable woman who keeps a cool head and could probably stay calm even on the Titanic as it sank. This doesn’t explain why her mouth dries out at the first sight of a blonde who introduces herself as Catherine Willows, or why her mouth opens on its own and Wendy finds herself babbling about hugs and San Francisco, her words tumbling out all helter-skelter.

And somehow, in the midst of her babbling, she asks Catherine out to lunch. 

When she finally stops rambling about the other woman knowing "where the bodies were buried", Catherine shoots her an amused look (writing her off as an idiot in her head, of course), and is vaguely kind (and turns her down, naturally, and Wendy wants to die or be ten minutes in the past, drinking Sara’s sludge, or even forty minutes back and watching Grissom drain blood from her arm). 

The CSI excuses herself, and as Wendy watches her leave, she wonders why she can hear the soft malicious laughter of the ghosts, and why she feels vaguely ill.   



End file.
